Kontrolle, die man verliert
by Vengari
Summary: Hermione schleicht sich in die Dungeons nach Severus, eine kurze Szenen-Story [COMPLETE]


Disclaimer: Nix meins, sondern J.K. Rowling - nur die Szene entsprang meinem Hirn, allerdings ist da auch nix mit Geld.  
  
A/N: O.K. O.K. da habe ich bei ´Wizard Circle´ am Anfang etwas gelogen *schäm* Das war eigentlich gar nicht meine erste Fanfic, sondern die hier. Aber die hatte ich irgendwie schon vergessen, wie konnte ich nur? *kopfschüttel*  
  
Anregungen und Kritik? Nur her damit.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kontrolle, die man verliert  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Die Nacht war weit fortgeschritten, nur das dünne Mondlicht, welches sich einen Weg durch den Nebel bahnte, zeigte ihr schemenhaft die Umrisse des Korridors.  
  
Ihr schwirrten so viele Gedanken gleichzeitig durch den Kopf, dass sie nicht merkte wie schnell sie mittlerweile geworden war. Sie rannte in einer Eile, als würde sie verfolgt werden. Dies wurde ihr an der letzten Treppe fast zum Verhängnis, doch sie konnte sich noch am Geländer halten, was ihr einen Sturz die Treppe hinunter ersparte. Die restlichen drei Stufen trat sie vorsichtig herab und befand sich endlich, in den von ihr damals so gehaßten Dungeons.  
  
Damals.  
  
Zu ihrem Erstaunen brannten noch zwei Fackeln in diesem Flügel des Ganges. Das flackernde Licht der Flammen legte den Teil in schaurige Schatten.  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie völlig außer Atem war. Die klirrende Kälte, die durch den Anblick der nackten Steine an den Wänden, ohne jegliche Bilder oder Dekoration, noch verstärkt wurde, konnte ihr jedoch nichts anhaben, konnte ihr keine Angst einjagen. Zum einen war sie viel zu verwirrt und ihr Puls vor Aufregung zu hoch, zum andern ließ der lange Seidenmantel, trotz seiner Leichtigkeit keine Kälte an ihren, derweil verschwitzten Körper. Das Kleidungsstück haftete stellenweise an ihrem Körper, die weiblichen Formen zeichneten sich dadurch nur noch stärker unter dem Stoff ab.  
  
Vor der angelangten Tür zögerte sie, immer noch von Zweifeln geplagt, ob sie das Richtige tat.  
  
Nein richtig konnte das nicht sein, dass wußte sie. Die Gedanken die sie hatte waren nicht richtig, sie fühlten sich dennoch gut an.  
  
Sie konnte nicht anders.  
  
Die dunkle Holzbeplankung der Tür gab eine willkommene Wärme, im Gegensatz zu den robusten Eisenbeschlägen und der restlichen kalten Umgebung, ab. Sie hörte deutlich ihren Atem, die Geräusche der ausgepreßten Luft, erzeugten ein leises Echo an den kahlen Wänden. Jeder Versuch sich zu beruhigen schlug fehl und mit einer aufkommenden Entschlossenheit klopfte sie kurz an die Tür.  
  
Sie wartete gespannt und nur der kühle Türknauf konnte ihr ein wenig Trost, in ihrer inneren Hitze, spenden.  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
Noch bevor sie es wirklich realisieren konnte, hatte ihre Hand den Türknopf schon heruntergedrückt, sie murmelte dabei das geheime Einlaßwort und die Tür sprang auf. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte vor Aufregung und entgegen der umliegenden Temperaturen lief ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
Geschmeidig leichtfüßig wie ein Lux bewegte sie sich auf das Ende des Zimmers zu, wohlbedacht vorher die Tür hinter sich zu verschließen.  
  
Sie fühlte, wie ihr der seidene Mantel von den Schultern glitt, wie eine sensible Berührung, und sie ließ es geschehen.  
  
Ihre Augen hatten sich allmählich an, die im Zimmer noch schwärzer wirkende Dunkelheit gewöhnt und sie legte sich auf die Kühle des Lakens nieder, wo sich ihre braunen Locken wie eine dunkle Flut über das Kissen ausbreiteten.  
  
Ihre Sinne sahen, rochen und spürten die Konturen einer ruhig daliegenden Gestalt, direkt an ihrer Seite.  
  
Schmerzhaft zog sich ihr Magen zusammen. Schmerzhaft, aber dennoch erregend.  
  
In diesem Moment verzichtete sie immer noch darauf, ein Wort über ihre Lippen zu lassen und fuhr mit dem Finger am Objekt ihrer Träume entlang.  
  
Sie fühlte den warmen Puls der Halsschlagader, welcher ihren Atem ein weiteres Mal stocken ließ, bevor er sich ungewollt verschnellerte. Immer weiter ertastete ihre Hand fremdes Gefilde. Ihre Finger strichen das seidige schwarze Haar über die feingliedrigen aber muskulösen Schultern zurück und sie tastete mit der flachen Hand zur Körperseite herunter, was eine plötzliche Gegenreaktion erzeugte, so fein, dass sie sie kaum spüren konnte und dennoch gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern.  
  
Der ausgestreckte Körper vor ihr drehte sich lasziv zur Seite und ihre Hand rutschte, im ersten Moment nicht ganz freiwillig, unter das dunkle Leinen- Shirt.  
  
Ihr Blick wurden ängstlich, fuhr am Körper entlang höher und traf auf dunkle, unendlich scheinende Augen.  
  
Er öffnete seine Lippen und sie vernahm eine tiefe seidige Stimme, die ihr eine prickelnde Gänsehaut bescherte.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
In diesem Moment wurde der letzte Funken Scheu in ihr weggewischt, wie ein Schatten vor dem Licht, und sie krallte sich leicht in den warmen Körper unter ihren Händen.  
  
Severus sah in ihr Gesicht, auf welches das schwache Mondlicht bizarre Lichtspiele legte. Doch er konnte in ihren braunen Augen Gefühlsregungen sehen, die kein braves Mädchen erzeugen konnte und er begann langsam ebenfalls die Kontrolle zu verlieren...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Fragt mich jetzt bitte nicht warum Hermione das Passwort zu Severus´ privaten Gefilden hat *schulterzuck* Da habe ich mir keine Gedanken drüber gemacht. Ich fand die Szenerie einfach nur spannend. Ich hoffe ihr habt meine Meinung geteilt.  
  
Vengari 


End file.
